


Lions shouldn't swim

by LionsEscaped



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Casterly Rock, Childhood, Children, Funny, Gen, Humor, Swimming, fish that arent fish, lions that arent lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped
Summary: Cersei and Jaime sneak away from their lessons and have a fun day at the beach. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 31
Kudos: 45





	Lions shouldn't swim

**Author's Note:**

> Cersei and Jaime are 9 in this and I've written it so that it can have occurred either in modern times or in canon. This was inspired by a scene in my latest chapter of Golden Age in which Cersei mentions being attacked by jellyfish as a child.

[](https://statcounter.com/)"Father will be furious if he finds out we skipped out on our lessons," Cersei stated.

"Who's gonna tell him? The septa would never find work in Westeros again if father knew she let us get away while watching us!"

"We should go further away from here. That way if she looks for us she'll never find us," suggested Cersei.

"Sure."

They walked further away, stopping only occasionally to pick up seashells. After some time, things started to look unfamiliar. Happily, they played a game of hide and seek in the new territory. This was followed by the building of a sandcastle.

After their sandcastle was finished they gathered seashells for a time until Jaime suggested they go swimming.

"We don't know that the waters here are safe," argued Cersei.

Jaime looked at her incredulously, "You stuck your hand in a lion's cage and you're scared of some water?"

"That's different. A lion would never hurt us. But seven only knows what creatures lurking in the sea might do."

"Well, I'm going in."

Cersei stood at the shore, annoyed that he had gone into the water without her. Whatever, she would have fun without him. She started to collect more seashells, but quickly grew bored of it. Gathering seashells wasn't nearly as fun without Jaime.

"The waters here are no different than the ones closer to home. Come on Cersei, it will be fun!" she heard Jaime shout.

She hated to give in, but he did seem to be fine. Still, she would have to dunk him good for going in without her. Joining him in the water she tried to do just that. Unfortunately, he knew her too well, and never let her get close enough to. She settled for splashing him instead. After a bit of this they raced each other, seeing who could swim the fastest to the point of the nearest cave. 

After just narrowly winning Cersei decided to reaffirm that she was the braver twin. "I'm going to swim further out, want to come with me?"

Jaime looked unsure. "You shouldn't. There could be sharks further away."

"There aren't! But if you're too scared that's fine." She swam away from him, turning back to give him one last look and stick her tongue out at him.

He debated going with her, but quickly decided he would be of no help if something did attack it would be better he swam to shore and grabbed some sticks or rocks to attack with, before swimming out to her. He doubted anything would attack her, but just in case something did it would be useful to have some sort of weapon.

As he was gathered some rocks and sticks, he heard screaming coming from the sea.

"Cersei!" 

"Help! Help! Help!"

Alarmed, he rushed in the water and swam to her fast as he could while holding on to what he hoped was a sharp enough stick.

"Hurry!" shouted Cersei.

"Is it a shark?" he yelled back at her. Of course, he wouldn't have turned back if it had been, but he wanted to know what he was up against.

"I don't know! It feels like something is poking me over and over and it hurts really bad!" She was in so much pain that by now she had started crying.

"Swim away!"

"It's too hard to swim with them all over me!"

He ducked his head down in the water to see what it was that was attacking her.

"It's jellyfish, you must have swum right into a school of them!"

"He swam up to her and pulled her away, but she was too hysterical for it to work. Somehow he got the bright idea to go underwater and pull the jellyfish off her legs. For every jellyfish he managed to get off of Cersei, it seemed three more attacked him. At least they seemed to be lessening their attacks on Cersei, having turned their attentions towards him instead.

Finally, they managed to get away.

Once they made it to shore and it was then that they noticed Cersei's legs and feet were covered with the marks of jellyfish stings. Jaime had it even worse, he had them on not only his legs and feet, but his arms and chest as well.

"Ugh, let's go home now, it hurts! Maybe the septa can give us something to help," stated Cersei.

"I have a better idea."

"What are you doing?!" Cersei asked alarmed. 

"I heard peeing on it is supposed to make it better!"

"Ewwww! You better not even think about doing that to mine!"


End file.
